


Just a Little Longer

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming Bites, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: “Next week,” He had promised, pressing a soft kiss on your lips. “I'll be done with these tests, and we'll be able to eat together.”What you hadn't been expecting was the pause before he visibly swallowed and leaned close again to whisper.“It'll be that time.”He was being vague on purpose. Flirting in public wasn't his strong suit yet, but in the confines of your homes, he didn't have to use his words often to get his point across.Much like now, as his lips found your neck- Skipping past the pleasantries of light kisses and nipping instead.----Werewolf Yoosung/Mc





	Just a Little Longer

       Grocery stores seemed to be the bane of Yoosung's existence. You didn't know why, especially since he had a knack for sniffing out a good deal or two, but more often than not you would be the one pushing a cart around and chewing your cheek as you eyed a hastily made list. Was it because he was exhausted from classes? He was getting pretty far in University… sometimes he didn't have time for you, but you would think he would notice his options for lunch were depleting.

       Even though he would be more than willing to go to the store if you asked him to, you sighed and made yourself go out today, near the time he was supposed to come home from class. At first it was because you wanted to keep your namesake of being a loving girlfriend, even if Yoosung would be sure to argue that you always were, but as you picked up the sales paper and noticed the date, you decided to let this trip last far longer than it should.

       You took your time contemplating each sale, what meals you could make this week with pork (or maybe you should get him to down more veggies?), if there should be getting more soda when you both needed to stop the junk food habit- Every small decision to eat up more and more time. To complete the trip, you even chatted up the cashier more than you ever would before getting your groceries and packing them into the car.

       Taking your time didn't stop at the store. The drive to Yoosung’s was slow, you didn't hurry up the stairs to his place, and all of that misplaced time finally found a purpose when you opened the door.

       Yoosung was not in the living room, but with the lights on and some shuffling down the hall, you knew you weren't going to be disappointed when he came into view, so you focused on putting up the groceries. Cold stuff first, knowing fully well you'd be interrupted.

       “I'm back from the store! So many good sales this week,” You call, hearing his quick footsteps coming closer. “I think that-”

       “Where were you?” The whining edge to his voice promises a pout is on his face.

       Continuing to focus on the groceries, you ignore the tone and don't face him.

       “You don't listen well, do you?” You laugh softly. “Store, babe.”

       His arms wrap around you, his chest flush against your back.

       “You _knew_ what today was.”

       “Friday?”

       Oh, that gets a small grumble from him.

       “I told you last week.”

       Last week he had a sad look on his face as you met him on campus, a cheesy scene as you brought him lunch and kissed his cheek. Yoosung was too busy between classes and studying that lunch breaks were the only chances the two of you could meet.

       “Next week,” He had promised, pressing a soft kiss on your lips. “I'll be done with these tests, and we'll be able to eat together.”

       What you hadn't been expecting was the pause before he visibly swallowed and leaned close again to whisper.

       “It'll be _that_ time.”

       He was being vague on purpose. Flirting in public wasn't his strong suit yet, but in the confines of your homes, he didn't have to use his words often to get his point across.

       Much like now, as his lips found your neck- Skipping past the pleasantries of light kisses and nipping instead.

       As much as you felt shivers of excitement each time his teeth met your skin, you kept as much of your focus as you could on emptying the bag in your hand.

       “You’ll have to remind me later. You know how my memory is, haha.” The laugh is weak as you feel Yoosung roll his hips against your ass. If he was being this forward, then he's been pent up for a while. Just when did this start?

       His hands move to your sides, gripping to keep you in place as he grinds against you. You allow yourself to let out a small sigh, knowing fully well how eventful the night was going to be. Finally seeing him again without the promise of sex was fine, always, but the nights where the two of you were tangled together and short of breath were always welcomed.

       With a shaking hand, you tried to push yourself to finish putting the cans away, all while Yoosung continued to show how desperate he was.

       “You're doing this on purpose- I know you are.”

       “Mmm- I don't know what you-”

       Before you can finish, Yoosung pulls away just enough to spin you to face him. Just as quick, he backs you against the counter and gropes at your ass.

       “I don't want to be teased-” His breath is hot against your skin as he kisses your jaw. “I've been thinking about how amazing you feel all day and you-”

       “Need to put the groceries away,” Your voice wavers as he sucks the skin right below where your jawline starts, hand firmly keeping you in place as he presses his hips against yours. “Y-Yoosung-”

       “Pay attention to me.” Yoosung's voice is thick and heavy with desperation.

       You manage to pry the bag out from between the two of you, the cans inside clattering on the counter as you abandon it. He can't stop touching you in all your sweet spots, and as much as you want to drive him crazy, your voice is certainly showing how much this is affecting you as you attempt to tell him to wait.

       It doesn't take much to reduce him to pull your thigh against his crotch, hurriedly grinding against it.

       “Mm F-fuck, I've been waiting for so long,” He groans, nuzzling into your neck. “I've been waiting for days, and you want to do this _now_.”

       It's harder holding your ground as he's literally humping you. You want him just as much, but dragging this out promises that it's going to be even more exciting.

       “I don't know what you're-”

       He growls. He legitimately growls at that statement before you can even finish it. Yoosung furrows his brows, and if he wasn't as kind as he was, you knew he would bare his fangs at your brattiness.

       “I want to fuck you- I just- God! It's that time and you know it is!”

       Alright, alright. You cup his scowling face and let out a breathy chuckle before you kiss his nose.

       “Okay, okay. Show me what you got.”

 

* * *

 

       Yoosung practically ripped your clothes off as soon as you gave him permission. Your shirt and bra were jerked off and his hands found your breasts as he clumsily kissed you- Teeth clacking together in his excitement. While he groped at you, letting out little groans, you found yourself slipping your hands in his jeans and squeezing his ass, making his hips jerk against you.

       You helped him out of his pants as the two of you backed into the bed, Yoosung wasting no time in pushing you against it to pull your own jeans and underwear off, leaving you bare as he rushed to pull his boxers off and climb up over you.

       His kisses were rough as he jerked your legs open and slotted himself between them. As soon as his cock rubbed against your slit, his head found your shoulder as he groaned.

       “I'm not going to stop for a while,” He warns, digging his sharp nails into the plushness of your thighs. “Tell me now if-”

       “Yoosung, I don't want you to stop.”

       That's all he needed. He pulls back long enough to rub his cock against your slit, letting your juices coat him before positioning the head at your opening, pushing himself in to the hilt in one go. Yoosung wastes no time in leaning back over you and thrusting- Starting a quick pace as soon as noises of pleasure start leaving you.

       Sounds of skin slapping against skin is in the background of your hearing, Yoosung's desperate groans and pants in your ear first and foremost. He's moving so fast- The pleasure is building up quickly, but before you can start to enjoy it fully, his hips stutter, and you hear those familiar whines.

       “Y-Yoosung-! Already?”

       “I’ve been- A-ahh, waiting f-for days- Fuck-!”

       His nails dig into your asscheek as his face finds your neck- Growling as he thrusts into you as deep as he can and stills, an all too familiar warmth barely making itself known.

       The knot of his cock forms without much prompting. Feeling this before you've actually came feels...odd. Strange and slightly uncomfortable as your body wants but can't receive more. It's just one big tease, and Yoosung's pleasurable little whining growls don't help at all.

       After a few moments of heavy breathing, Yoosung slowly pulls out of you with a long groan, propping himself up on his elbows. Immediately he frowns, fluffy ears drooping.

       “D-don’t. I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you. Give me a minute...”

       You don't have to look to know that his tail is between his legs. Gently you take his face in your hands, squishing his cheeks a bit as you lean forward to rub the tips of your noses together.

       “I know. I'm sorry if I'm pouting. You were really pent up already, huh?”

       “I thought you would be home earlier,” His breath is hot against your lips, and you don't miss how he licks his own. “I got excited. God, there's so much I want to do to you.”

       His whining making you feel playful again, you press your lips together, making sure to tease your tongue against his chapped ones.

       “Go wild. Eat me up, sweetheart.”

       “Fffuck-”

       It happens quickly. One moment you barely catch him moving, the next his fingers are digging into your side as he flips you over and hurriedly repositions himself, rubbing his hardening cock against your clit.

       You have to shift to move your breasts more comfortably as his growls make you dizzy. This next round he _was_ going to make you cum. You knew sometimes on the first go he was a quick shot, but so far he always redeemed himself on the next one...and then the one after that…

       God, you loved how eager he was to please you. Remembering past nights while he teased your clit makes you moan, looking over your shoulder.

       “Yoosung- Please-” You don't get to finish before he plunges into you again, his thrusts much more coordinated and heavy.

       You're already turned on from before, but the way his sharp nails dig into your hips, how deep his cock seems to reach into you- It's enough to surely make up for his shortcomings earlier.

       Eyes fluttering shut, you let yourself be pounded mindlessly. He's so wrapped up in his desire that he starts pulling you back to consistently meet his thrusts. It's rough, harsh, and you can't shut yourself up as you bury your face into his pillow and openly moan. With how fast he's going, the sweet chase of your orgasm builds up in no time.

       You're wrapped up in the scent of him, and before you can warn him of how close you are, he leans over and rests his hands on either side of you. Yoosung licks up your neck and nibbles your ear, making another electric pang of bliss shoot through you.

       “G-God, Yoosung-!”

       You're right there- You can feel yourself ready to spill over but it's not quite enough. Without any sort of warning, Yoosung’s teeth graze against your shoulder before sinking into you. It's not horribly deep, but a strained whine leaves you as your body shakes, finally being pushed over the edge.

       He growls, again, as your walls clamp onto his cock, but he doesn't stop thrusting into you, making you mewl and whimper incoherently. Stickily, he finally removes his teeth from your shoulder, licking up the blood that wells up from the punctures.

       There's a brief, jumbled, muttering of how you're his before his thrusts start to become uncoordinated. Another minute, and you feel him knot up again. This time, it's much more pleasurable- Stretching your quivering walls, pressing against that bundle of nerves inside of you, making you tear up and moan. You're so overly sensitive with the high of your orgasm stubbornly refusing to fade away. There's the slick and hot feeling of his cum pouring inside of you again, feeling much heavier than before.

       Chest pounding, you breath heavily to try and ebb the sting of your nerves away, before he finally pulls out and abandons his grasp on you. Your legs are weak, and without his support, you fold onto the bed in an exhausted heap.

       “Are you okay?” He lays on his side next to you, pushing your hair away from your sweaty forehead.

       With a weak hum from you, he smiles and kisses your cheek.

       “We'll do it with you laying down again next,” He murmurs, his half lidded gaze inspecting the claim he left on you. “I just need a little more, alright? Just a little longer.”

       There was no way you weren't going to wake up sore tomorrow. A deep ache in your muscles was already making itself known, but with a content sigh and nod, you gave in to his light begs.

       You wanted this, after all, and you knew that he was nowhere near done filling you up yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very vanilla when it comes to werewolves and the only reason this exists is because a friend brought the idea up and I couldn’t stop thinking about desperate horny Yoosung.  
> You can fully blame my friend for that anfjhds  
> Unfortunately, I don’t enjoy werewolves too much besides from this idea, so this is gonna be the only Werewolf!Yoosung (or any other character) fic I’m gonna do. Hope you enjoyed it! I’m embarrassed and hiding my face.  
> Though, in the future I hope to write more normal Yoosung where he’s more dominate. He can be dominate too!!  
> You can also find me at MmScum.tumblr.com for more MM related content!


End file.
